Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun
| place_of_birth = Ash Shihr, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 576 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo Has been on a hunger strike for several years | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 The Department of Defense reports that he was born on November 13, 1979, in Ash Shihr, Yemen and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 576. As of September 29, 2010, Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun has been held at Guantanamo for eight years four months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations To comply with a Freedom of Information Act request, during the winter and spring of 2005, the Department of Defense released 507 memoranda. Those 507 memoranda each contained the allegations against a single detainee, prepared for their Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The detainee's name and ID numbers were redacted from all but one of the memoranda. However 169 of the memoranda had the detainee's ID hand-written on the top right hand of the first page corner. When the Department of Defense complied with a court order, and released official lists of the detainee's names and ID numbers it was possible to identify who those 169 were written about. Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun was one of those 169 detainees. Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 14, 2004 - page 260 First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zahar Omar Hamis Bin Hamdoun's first annual Administrative Review Board, on July 12, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Za Her Omer Khamis's second annual Administrative Review Board, on August 20, 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Zahar Omar Hamis bin Hamdoun's third annual Administrative Review Board, on September 13, 2007. The memo listed 21 factors favoring continued detention, and 7 factors favoring release or transfer. Hunger strike On February 11, 2009 US District Court judge Gladys Kessler declined to bar the use of restraint chairs for force-feeding Omar Khamis Bin Hamdoon and Mohammed Ali Abdullah Bwazir. mirror Kessler's noted that Bawazir and Hamdoon petition stated that the use of the restraint chair was "tantamount to torture". But she stated the opinion that because she lacked the medical expertise to evaluate the position of the camp's medical authorities she lacked jurisdiction to rule on the petition. According to the Agence France Presse Bawazir and Hamdoon were not opposed to being force fed but they complained that they where strapped into a restraint chair with their arms, legs, chest and forehead fastened for about an hour. According to the Agence France Presse camp authorities are withholding medical treatment for their other ailments from the hunger strikers, in an attempt to pressure them to quit their strike. See also *Mohammed Al-Adahi v. George W. Bush *Hunger strike References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1979 births